The invention pertains to a vacuum operated insect trap. The device is electrically operated and is designed to trap insects such as flies, mosquitoes, beetles, centipedes, spiders etc. Flying insects, especially flies are a nuisance in any environment such as a home, a restaurant, a meat packing plant or a grocery store. In a home various remedies are available, such a fly swatters, sticky but unsightly fly paper or spray insecticides. But in a restaurant environment, the above noted remedies cannot be used. For example, a spray insecticide cannot be used because it would otherwise contaminate the ambient air of the dining patrons. Therefore, other remedies have to be used or invented. There are known devices which are operated by a vacuum which attract the insects by a vacuum which is generated within a housing and the insects are caught within a bag or container which is supported within the housing and may be emptied whenever it is necessary to do so. The housing normally has a somewhat elongated funnel or snout. When the vacuum is operated, the elongated funnel is trained toward the insect and when the approach is close enough, the insect may be drawn into the interior of the housing and may be trapped in a bag or a container designed for that purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,458 discloses a motorized vacuum unit that is fitted with an intake nozzle or funnel that may be readily pointed towards a fly or other sitting or flying insects to catch and draw the insect into a mesh cage inside the unit. The device disclosed in this patent makes it easy to move the hinged nozzle away from the motorized housing to gain easy access to the interior where the trap is located.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,451 illustrates a vacuum operated insect trap including a nozzle or a funnel that is trained toward the insect to be captured. At the lower end of this device is located a removable tank to easily access the trapped insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,725 teaches the use of a motorized insect trapping device which draws insects into its interior by way of a vacuum wherein the insects are deposited on a screen. The switch operating the electric motor is also coupled to a closure member to close the funnel once the electric power has been turned off. Included in this device is an insecticide dispenser for the trapped insects to be killed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,857 discloses a vacuum entrapping device by which insects are drawn into the interior of the housing wherein the insects are trapped in a disposable insect collection cartridge. The cartridge includes a closure device and a filter device. The filter separates the insects from the negative air stream. This Patent also discloses the use of a dust collector which renders the disclosed device as a dual purpose insect trapping device or as a dust collecting device. The disclosed device also teaches the use of telescoping tubes to extend the length of the vacuum nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,147 teaches the use of a hand-held, battery-powered apparatus for the collection and the disposal of insects through an open end of the apparatus. The device of this Patent can be used in two modes, that is, in a first mode it is a regular vacuum cleaner, while in a second mode, the device converts to an insect trapping device by way of a simple attachment instead of a regular vacuum nozzle.